


Lips Piercing

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: BL, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, mentioning seunghoon, mentioning seungyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: Mino is so sexy and Jinwoo can't hold back himself





	Lips Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> SOSO IS SO FREAKING SEXY  
IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE WINNER HAD MV THIS MELANCHOLY  
GODDESS I'M SO IN LOVE!!  
MINWOO IS MY OTP  
YOON IS MY BIGGEST BIAS WRECKER  
AND HOON  
HOONIE NAKED ADALAH JALAN NINJAKU! /heh

* * *

The sun already set. The glimmering orange light bathing half of Mino's body while the other side got covered by his untidy robe. He enjoying himself under the orange sky, feeling the breeze.

"What are you thinking about?" the oldest suddenly having a seat beside him on the sofa. It's just them two there, all other members and staff having another shoot of Seunghoon, leaving the two handsome guys by themselves. Of course, it's just because Mino told them to leave him for an hour, said he search for an idea for his next art.

"Mm... nothing." Mino still closing his eyes, not bothering to look at Jinwoo, and that makes the prettiest guy pouting. He doesn't like it if his dongsaeng didn't look directly at him. Jinwoo humph-ing.  
Mino, still in his mind. Not that he's in deep thinking mode, he just enjoying the breeze that Jinwoo thinks will make him sick if he keeps dressing like he's in the bathroom in open scenery like this. His big-brother senses tingling looking at how carefree Mino is.

The handsome guy still closing his eyes, but not with the pretty guy. Jinwoon eyes trailing at Mino's. From his now red hair, a piercing on his lips, his long neck, the tattoo on his shoulder, the untidy robe...

"Ish!" He wakes from his sit and grabbing at the robe.

"Hyung!?" Mino opened his eyes wide at the sudden movement from Jinwoo.

"I'm so mad looking at how messy you are!" He fixes Mino's robe so it will be proper, but without him realizing it, now he's sitting at Mino's lap. That's what makes Mino glaring.

Because of the other's eyes, their position is impolite for underage.

It is a different story if they are in their room.

"Hyung! Hyung! get up!" He quickly shoved Jinwoo from his lap. The older guy squints his eyes and pretend he didn't hear him, and keep sitting on top of Mino's lap.

"Stop struggling!"

"How can I!?"

Jinwoo cliched his teeth. His face moving closer to Mino, and plump lips just landed safely at Mino's thin lips with piercing in it.

He froze.

Jinwoo smirking, "Good boy." and pats Mino's head. Mino still froze. calculating what just happened.  
"Hyu--"  
"Ssh." Jinwoo put his finger to Mino's lips. Ordering him to silent. He smiles widely knowing Mino can not refuse him. His finger slowly rubbing Mino's piercing. Ever since he got those piercing, Jinwoo's eyes can't take away from it. Under the sunlight, it's sparkling. Tempting him.  
"Hyung?"  
Jinwoo once again closing their distance. His tongue licking the object that caught his attention this whole year. His hand moves to Mino's shoulder then slowly wrapping the neck of the guy under him. Leaving them no more space between their skin.

First, Mino shocked. How dare he do that in the open. What if there's a camera? What if one of the staff caught them red-handed? Yoon od Hoon? Nevermind of them, they know already.  
That's for the first second. The next three-second, Mino enjoying the way his Hyung's lips resting on his. He even cupped back and placing his hand on Jinwoo's hips.

"Aren't you afraid?" asked him when finally Jinwoo let go of his lips.

"Of?"  
Mino chuckles. His hand now in Jinwoo's neck. Pulling the guy to him again. Jinwoo giggling. He bites Mino's lips piercing and pulled it lightly before kissing him deep and long. Playing his tongue with Mino's, making a squelch voice out from his lips. Leaving a trail of saliva as they parted away.  
"Are you seriously making out with me out in the air like this?"

Jinwoo nodded, "Because Mino is so sexy, hyung can't hold it back."

Both of them laughing at the silly courage they have. But nonetheless, they keep making out of the public, kissing, groping and finally had their best time together being lovey-dovey with the accompany of the best sunset they had this year.

* * *


End file.
